wallflowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Wallflower Wiki:Yukinojo "Yuki" Toyama
'''Yukinojo "Yuki" Toyama '''is one of the main male protagonist of the series. He is the most gentle out of the four boys. Personality Yuki is the most androgynous of the four, Yuki is gentle and is initially the most frightened of Sunako. He's the most "normal" of the four boys; before coming to live at the mansion he had a normal school life with a lower-class family. His mother and Mine are old friends. The Landlady, and Sunako at times, has a soft spot for Yuki, which is shown in "Girl's Bravo" when Sunako kicked out all the boys and only gave Yuki food. He's also the shortest and shyest, with a "cute" face, and has been called on (very reluctantly) to dress up as a girl on more than one occasion. He is usually responsible for choosing what sort of clothes Sunako wears when he is forced to dress up and has a really good sense of fashion Yuki can also be often bubbly and bright, Yuki's character can charm even the most sour of personalities. His boyish good looks have even attracted animal and humans alike. Yuki is also down to earth, as he grew up in a poor household and had to do many ordinary chores. He always tries to befriend each person, and is extremely loyal to his friends, even going as far as to pose as a girl for Kyohei and Sunako. Yuki's temper is almost non-existent, and is mostly tolerant, however his temper has been known to surface whenever a friend is insulted or threatened. Yuki also occasionally resents being thought of only as "cute", but his attempts to counteract this have only met with people viewing him as even cuter than before. His effeminate appearance has allowed him, usually very reluctantly, to convincingly dress up as a girl. It is shown that he does not deal with scary items or situations well, causing Yuki to avoid Sunako's room (this particular feature has been exploited by an old woman, whom Sunako calls "Granny", who owns a horror-themed museum). Yuki can easily be seen as one of the more normal and well adjusted characters of the series. It is shown that Yuki had a poor, yet happy, family life. As the series progresses minor plot points are designated to showing flaws or character building for him. Background Yuki grew up in a poor family, and initially took charge of the chores before the arrival of Sunako. (One minor plot hole in the series is that while Yuki was initially shown doing chores with no apparent difficulty, later in the series he is shown as being incredibly inept at the same duties.) He ends up living at the Landlady's mansion because his mother and the Landlady happen to be friends. After Sunako entered the household, Yuki is often seen taking a commanding role in tutoring Sunako in the proper ladylike behavior. Whenever Sunako becomes too upset to cook, Yuki is usually the first to attempt to cook in her place, but is abysmally bad at it. In a recent chapter, Yuki's family makes an appearance, including his four-year-old twin siblings, resulting in quite a bit of chaos in the mansion. Gallery Main article: Yuki Toyama/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters